In an internal combustion engine of an automobile or the like, in a direct injection type in which fuel is directly injected into a combustion chamber, a high-pressure fuel pump provided with a flow control valve configured to increase the pressure of a fuel and discharge a desired fuel flow rate has been widely used.
With respect to an electromagnetic suction valve provided in a high-pressure fuel supply pump, a technique for reducing a collision sound generated when operated is known (see, for example, PTL 1). PTL 1 discloses “the mass of the colliding member is reduced by the magnetic attraction force and the generated sound is reduced. According to the present invention thus configured, the following effects can be obtained. The sound generated when the core and the anchor collide with each other by the magnetic attraction force depends on the magnitude of the kinetic energy of a movable part. The kinetic energy consumed by the collision is only the kinetic energy of the anchor.
Since the kinetic energy of a rod does not contribute to sound as it is absorbed by the spring, it is possible to reduce the energy when an anchor 31 and a core 33 collide with each other, thereby reducing the generated sound” (see abstract).